chasinglifefandomcom-20200215-history
Greer Danville
Greer Danville is a preppy girl who goes to Brenna's school. She is constantly the target of jeering and ridicule from Brenna and her friend, but after Greer and Brenna are paired up for a history project, they find they have more in common. Biography Greer is a popular girl at Brenna's school seen as preppy and competative. Before being paired together, Brenna teased Greer however, this changed after they worked on a school project together. After, Greer is a good friend to Brenna and is there for her when things got too much at her house and comforted her when she needed it most. It is seen throughout the episodes that Greer has a crush on Brenna, which does not go unnoticed by Beth and appears slightly jealous when she is with Kieran. Episodes In "I'll Sleep When I'm Dead", Greer first makes an appearance as Brenna's history project partner. She is first seen at the coffee shop while Brenna is with Kieran, after she leaves and Kieran makes comments about Greer, Brenna notes that Greer is gay. Greer is telling Brenna info about the project, while Brenna is on her phone. They then make a deal to play tennis and whoever loses has to do the other's history homework for the whole entire year. While playing tennis, Greer is suprised to find that Brenna beat her. In "The Family That Lies Together", Greer starts off in this episode by coming up Brenna and Ford and saying that when her ankle injury from last episode heals up that her and Breena should hit the court again for a rematch and Brenna kind of tries to not acknowledge Greer's existence and then Greer picks up on the situation finally and leaves the two. Later when Kieran spots Greer at the Pretty in Pink matinee they are at in the park he make some comment about her which reduces her to her sexuality which makes Brenna call him out on it and tells him to stop with the prejudiced comments and in the end after Greer sits with them for the movie. Afterwards, Beth picks on their interactions and hints to Brenna that Greer might like her. At the end of the episode Greer is the one to comfort Brenna when she leaves the house, due to the problems with April. In Clear Minds, Full Lives, Can't Eat Greer goes up to Brenna and asks her how April is doing. She then invites her and Ford to the party she's hosting later. At the party, Greer talks to Brenna about how no mater what happens she believes that April will be fine. When Kieran turns up Greer appears jealous and when she catches them making out in her room she promptly kicks them both out of the party. In Unplanned Parenthood Brenna goes to apologize to Greer which Greer accepts. When Greer asks if that was everything, Brenna says yes. Later that evening Brenna turns up at Greer`s house saying that she never said everything she wanted to say and Greer says she felt like they had a thing. Brenna said she thought they did to but Greer says, "Did. Past tense" but Brenna tells her she meant present tense and kisses her. Category:Characters Category:Females